


Captive

by Miaicefyre



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaicefyre/pseuds/Miaicefyre
Summary: What if, we’d continued to see what was happening to Oscar inside that cell..?
Kudos: 7





	Captive

Lying on his side facing the wall, throat sore from screaming, Oscar tried to steady his breath. He could still feel that searing pain of Salam’s magic. There was no way to describe how painful that had been. It covered his whole chest, feeling like it was burning _through_ him, straight through to his heart. He could still feel it for a few seconds after the blast itself had stopped. Stinging, Itching, then tickling, but it never fully faded.

And he wasn’t given much time to recover from it now. Before he knew it, Hazel has grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn onto his back.

”I didn’t kill your sister.” He tried to tell him, but the only response he got was a fist in the face. “Its not me!” He raised his free hand to try and shield from further blows.

”How old are you, boy?”

The question took Oscar aback. “How..?” He looked up at Hazel. “Why would...” Hazel took his raised arm, lifted it even higher and twisted it, to the point where he thought it might break. Oscar groaned in pain.   
“How...old..?”

”15!” He cried. “I’m 15!”

Hazel let go of him, letting him collapse to the floor with a small gasp. He tried to sit up against the wall, clutching his arm.

When he looked back, Hazel was gone. _Why did he leave?_ This at least gave him a chance to look around the cell properly. At least it was large. Giant, tooth shaped spikes came out of the floor, lining the walls. (He noticed he was currently between two of them) the only light seemed to come from a circular grail above the centre. The ceiling was high and there were hooks hanging from it. Oscar wandered what those might be for, then decided he’d rather not know.

He sobbed into his knees, the terror of realisation striking him like a bolt of lighting.   
_What would happen to him now? Would he ever see his friends again? Would he ever see daylight?_

It was all too much. Oscar broke down and wept, hugging his knees close to his chest just made his ribs feel even more cramped.

_’Why didn’t you let me?’_

That voice was the last thing he wanted to hear right now but deep down inside, it did give him some comfort to know he wasn’t exactly alone.   
“I...didn’t think.” He said, still sobbing slightly.

There was a soft, light sort of wishing sound inside him. It sounded like Ozpin was sighing.

_’next time, when he comes back, your let me handle it, ok.’_

”I...I don’t know if I can.” He sniffed. “You know, don’t you...you know where the beacon relic is...”

 _’Oh, don’t worry.’_ He almost sounded somewhat amused. _‘I won’t be giving that up easily’_

”That’s not the point!” Oscar was getting frustrated. “They’ll try harder. They’ll try harder with you! They know, I don’t know. But if they found out that...that you’re actually...then they’ll try harder to...” _to break you_. But he couldn’t bring himself to say that...

 _’Oscar.’_ He’s voice was soft as a whisper. _‘This is_ my _burden. Consequences of choices_ I _made. You shouldn’t have to feel this pain.’_

He sniffed again and wiped the side of his nose.   
He must’ve dozed a bit since the next thing he knew, he jumped slightly at this sort of squelching sound, blinking several times. His mouth felt dry, his eyes stung from all the tears they’d shed but when his vision cleared, he saw Hazel standing in front of him. Before he knew what was happening he was being lifted up of the floor and slammed into the wall.

”This could be a whole lot easier if you just gave us what we wanted.” Hazel told him.

”I...I can’t.”   
In one swift movement, Hazel dropped him with one hand and slammed the other down on his face. It struck him right in the jaw and he collapsed face first to the ground. Oscar swallowed, tasting blood.

”Just give in!”

”No...No, I can’t.” He said, trying to get back up. “I won’t.” He only succeeded in rolling onto his back. Hazel took this opportunity to punch him squarely in the chest...then suddenly the pain of it came back to him. He cried out on pain. When he opened his eyes he could see the shimmering rainbow lighting. The glittering particles that still cling to his chest afterwards. It might’ve been beautiful if he could’ve gotten past the agony it caused.

He closed his eyes tight, not noticing he was holding his breath until he had to let it out.   
This time he saw Hazel leave. Seeing the entrance open, he forced himself up with all the strength he had left and threw himself towards it but it closed long before he could make it. Pressing both hands against it he looked it up and down. _What kind of door is this? How does it work?_ In frustration he kicked out at it with an angry groan then turned back to the rest of the cell, his back leaning agains it. There was no other way out. He was trapped.

 _’Actually...there might just be one way.’_   
unable to stand any longer, Oscar slid down the wall to the floor.

_’Although it...it might have to be me...’_

_”No.”_ Oscar said, flatly. Ozpin hadn’t taken control since coming back. He wasn’t even sure if he could anymore but even if he could, he didn’t want that. He wanted to keep control of his own body.

He heard that soft sighing sound again but this time there was some amusement behind it.   
neither of them said anything else. Oscar wasn’t even sure if he could still talk, being in so much pain and desperately thirsty.  
 _maybe if I just stay here_ Oscar thought, leaning further back into whatever this door was made of _wait until it opens again_ , _then I might be able to make a break for it._ It was a long shot, he knew, but worth a try. So he waited. His throat was dry, his face stinging. He sat and he waited he didn’t know how long, listening to his own unsteady breathing and trying to ignore the itching in his chest and the aching in his ribs...until he jumped and almost fell backwards, Hazel grabbing him between the shoulder blades and shoving him back in. He forced himself into a crouching position but when he looked up, Hazel was placing a small container filled with what looked like water just in front of him before going back to stand against the wall.

Oscar looked from him to the water suspiciously but he was so thirsty he didn’t even care much if it was poisoned. He snatched it up and took a sip. It tasted clean enough. He drank the rest with pleasure, downing it all in one.   
when he was done, Hazel came closer, taking the empty container out of his hands.

”Why did...what’s it for?”

”Would hate to find a dried up corpse in our dungeon.”   
“You want me alive so you can torture me some more?”

”All we need from you is information.”

”You might as well kill me then, cause I’m never gonna tell you...”

The effect was instant. With a shout, Oscar was lifted up and pressed against the wall, Hazels fist tightening around his throat. He tried to wriggle free but all he could do was kick and squirm. He felt so helpless.   
“Why do you insist on making this _harder!?”_

He could feel more tears welling up behind his eyes. _No. I will not cry. Not in front of him._

“Because I have to.” He breathed.   
The fist tightened. This up close, Oscar could see the confliction in Hazels eyes. An idea suddenly occurred to him.

But before he could properly think about it, he saw Hazel draw back his fist. He barely had enough time to react before it made contact, right in the eye, so hard he blacked out.   
When he came to, he was once again alone. His head was spinning. His whole body ached. When he touched his eye, he felt it stinging. _How much longer can I take this? How long have I even been here?_

It took some time to recall what he’d been thinking before the hit.  
 _I can’t escape on my own...but if I had help...and if I do this right then...yes...yes this could work._

He might’ve laughed if he’d enough breath. _This might all be worth it after all._


End file.
